Five Minds, Nine Hearts- A Doctor WhoCity of Bones Crossover
by BritishStarDreams
Summary: What if Alec wasn't gay, it was Isabelle? And what if Isabelle was dating Melissa Tyler, shadow hunter and time traveller? Melissa Tyler is supposedly the adoptive daughter of Millie Rose, sister to Marley Rose. When Melissa and Marley find their co-worker is a time traveller, they get sucked into the world of aliens and demons. Read more descriptive summary in prologue.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I'm back with the new and improved _Five Minds Nine Hearts_! **

**My description was way to long to put in the little thing above what you are reading, so it's below here: **

**What if Alec wasn't gay? What if it was Isabelle? What if Isabelle was dating a Shadowhunter who travels in time? Melissa Tyler was supposedly the adoptive sister of Marley Rose, daughter of Mellie Rose. But when she finds that her co-worker Rose is a time traveler, both her and Marley get sucked into the world of aliens, and Melissa unveils some secrets about her pass that she wanted nobody to know. (RE-WROTE VERSION OF THE ORIGINAL!) All Rights belong to the writers of Doctor Who, Cassandra Clare, and the respectful writers of the television show and movie**

**Like stated above, All Rights belong to the writers of Doctor Who, Cassandra Clare, and the respectful writers of the television show (Doctor Who) and the movie (City of Bones)**

**Enjoy the book! Read and Respond please! **

**-BritishStarDreams**

* * *

**Prolouge**

**Melissa's P.O.V**

**March 26, 2005**

My sister Marley and I laughed as the two of us walked to the door of Hendricks Department Store, anxiously wanting to get the hell out of this place and go back to our little flat to watch the East Enders marathon that was on. The guard had made us take the lottery money down to Wilson, and I had forgot how scary the basement was. The florescent lights were flickering, casting eerie shadows across the gray concrete walls. Water was dripping from a pipe somewhere, breaking the silence every few seconds. It was like a scene from a horror movie to say the least.

"Wilson? Wilson, We've got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there?"  
"We can't hang about 'cos they're closing the shop. Wilson! Oh, come on." This can't be good.  
"Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Melissa and Marley. Hello? Wilson?" Yep, this isn't good. "Wilson? Wilson!"  
"You're kidding me."  
"Is that someone mucking about? Who is it?" A male shop dummy started moving and the two of us nervously laughed.

"Yeah, you got me. Very funny. Right, I've got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Ryder's? Is it? Ryder, is this you?"

"Mar, Ryder's still in the states."

"Oh yeah. Well I don't know any other stupid people."

"There's Mickey."

"Yeah but he's Mickey." The two of us were cornered and we looked at each other before I felt somebody grab my hand.  
"Run."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Melissa's P.O.V**

_The two of us were cornered and we looked at each other before I felt somebody grab my hand.  
"Run." _

"Rose?"

"Don't ask… just run!"

Rose yanked us away from the shop dummy just before it hit the pipe behind us. The two of us looked at the back of Rose's head and then at each other, casting confused looks. Our feet hit the floor with a steady rhythm of sixteenth notes, and I went back to the days during gym and took steady breaths, trying not to pant. I was already sweating enough. We turned a corner and came along a man in a leather jacket, who started running with us before handing Rose something. Marley and I were shoved into an elevator before Rose and the man came in after us, Rose taking the arm off one of the dummies.

"You pulled his arm off!" Marley panted besides me as we looked at Rose in disbelief.

"Yep. Plastic."  
"Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, are they students? Is this a student thing or what?"  
"Why would they be students?"  
"I don't know." I responded, letting my sister catch her breath.  
"Well, you said it. Why students?"

"_Doctor!_" Rose hissed, hitting the man.  
"'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students."  
"That makes sense. Well done."  
"Thanks."  
"They're not students."  
"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police."  
"Who's Wilson?"  
"Chief electrician."  
"Wilson's dead."

"That's just not funny. That's sick! I've had enough of this now. Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?" I snapped, ripping the thing out of Rose's hand and pointing it at them.  
"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if we didn't have this. So, We're going to go up there and blow them up, and might as well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." What the bloody hell? "I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"  
"Melissa."

"Marley."  
"Nice to meet you, Melissa, Marley. Run for your life!"

"Listen to him girls, just run!"

Marley and I didn't say anything as we turned around and bolted out of the alley way and into the street, stopping in front of a random store. We both turned around and watched as Hendricks was blown up. We were both panting, and nobody was paying attention to us, since they were all looking at the building that used to be Hendricks. I looked at Marley as she looked at me and we enveloped each other in a hug, forgetting what just happened. Before we could get swarmed by police, I pulled her away from the scene and back towards our apartment in the Powell Estates.

—

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, and I rubbed my eyes before remembering that we didn't have a job anymore. Slamming my hand down on the hunk of plastic, I sat up and ran a hand through my black hair, making sure that the device I stole from Rose was still there. I meant to give it back to her, but she just blew herself up last night, so I kept it. I heard Marley shuffling around in the kitchen, so I decided to get up. I blindly felt around for my glasses, and when I found them, I placed them on my face before adjusting my shirt, walking into the kitchen. Marley was making us breakfast, going on auto-pilot, like we would on usual work days. She handed me a cup of coffee and I sat down on the counter next to the sink while she did the dirty dishes from the night before.

We sang random songs after doing a few warm-ups that we learned from our after school Glee Club, and tried to forget what happened last night. The two of us ate our pancakes while we were watching the TV, not caring that it was the news and it was about what happened last night. Mickey had come over to-pretend to-make sure that Marley was okay, and I had to laugh at that. It was obvious to the both of us that he just wanted to go down to the pub and watch a game. A little while later, Marley was washing the dishes and the cat flap that was on the door started moving, and I looked at Marley, who had a scared expression on. I grabbed my squirt gun before opening the door.

"I have a- Rose?" I dropped the squirt gun on the table before beckoning Marley over, who was holding a baseball bat.

"What are you doing here?"

"We live here." Marley said, slowly lowering the bat.

"Well what do you do that for?"  
"Because we do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job."  
"I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you? No, bonehead. Bye, then."  
"You. Inside. Right now." I dragged Rose in and sat her down on the couch, Marley and the man not far behind. "First off, Who the HELL is he?"

"My boyfriend."

"And why did you call him Doctor?" Marley asked, still holding her weapon of defense.

"'Cos that's his name."

"No really, why do you call him Doctor?"

"That's my name…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Anyways!" Marley broke the awkward silence, clapping her hands together. "Do you guys want some coffee?"

"Yes, thanks, just milk."

"We should go to the police." Marley started, going into her mature mode. "Seriously. All of us." The Doctor made a side comment and Rose slapped his arm. "I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong. They said on the news they'd found a body. All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke. Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying. I want you to explain everything." Rose was trying not to laughed as we watched the "Doctor" epicly fail at shuffling cards.  
"What's that, then? You got a cat?"  
"No. We moved in and it was like that."  
"We did have, for like a day, but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate." The Doctor had the plastic arm on his neck, and Rose was freaking out. I looked at Marley, who looked at me, shrugging. "I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?"

I let a girlish squeal come out of my mouth as the plastic arm latched onto my face, sending me flying into Marley, who spilled the coffee all over us. Rose started freaking out again, and a buzzing sound filled the room as Mar and I fell to the ground, both of us trying to get the plastic hand off my face. We were jerked to the side, and the two of us fell onto the coffee table, splitting it into two pieces, shattering all over the floor. I rolled away from the mess and pulled the arm off my face, holding it away from me as much as possible while Rose buzzed it and it stopped. Marley and I were panting like mad women, both of us scared out of our minds. First Hendricks blew up and now I just got attacked by a plastic arm! This has to be a prank.

"It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless." Rose took the arm from the Doctor and looked at him.  
"Do you think?"

"Ow!"

"Um… sorry to interrupt you guys pollinating, but what the freaking hell just happened?"

—

"Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off."  
"Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you."

"Sorry girls, that's just what we do."  
"But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me." I pointed out, spinning Rose around to face me.  
"Ten out of ten for observation."  
"You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on." I snapped, both Marley and I jogging to keep up with Rose and the Doctor.  
"No, I don't."

"All right, then. We'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." Marley said,  
"Is that supposed to sound tough?"  
"Sort of."

"Marley doesn't do tough."  
"Who are you?"  
"Told you. The Doctor. And this is my girlfriend, Rose."  
"Yeah, but Doctor what?"  
"Just the Doctor."  
"The Doctor."  
"Hello!"

"Wait, I know you!" I slapped my forehead, not noticing that before.  
"Is that supposed to- wait what?"  
"Come on, then," Marley continued, cutting me off. "You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?"  
"No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home."  
"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after us?"  
"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all."

"_Doctor!_ Rude!"  
"It tried, to kill me!" I said, half tempted to slap the Doctor.  
"It was after me and Rose, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me."  
"So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you." Marley asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Sort of, yeah."  
"You're full of it. The both of-"  
"But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?" Marley placed a hand over my mouth before I could continue insulting her.  
"No one."  
"What, you're on your own?" I pried my sisters hand off my mouth before giving her a glare.  
"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on.  
"Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?"

"I don't eat chips!"

"He means French Fries." I pointed out, placing my hands on my hips.  
"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead."  
"So that's radio control?"  
"Thought control. Are you all right?"  
"Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?" I asked, finally getting Rose and the Doctor to stop.

"Long story."  
"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops? I mean, we just moved here like two months ago for college, we don't need people attacking us let alone-"  
"No."  
"No?" Marley asked, both of our jaws dropping.  
"It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

"Yes."  
"No."  
"But you're still listening Marley." Rose said, pointing a finger at Marley. "And you, you still have my sonic screwdriver."

"Your _what_?"  
"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?"  
"Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go. That's who I am. Now, forget me, girls. Go home."


End file.
